


Eternity in an Hour

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels have very different ideas on time. Castiel ponders this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity in an Hour

Angels do not measure time the way that humans do. That is to say, angels do not measure time at all. As a single point in time separate from all others, Castiel does not feel the need to linger in human time as Dean does.

He can assess the value of time that's passed to the hundredth of a thousandth of an atomic second if he deigns to, but the brief instance in time feels no different to him than the millennia wait from the First War to the eve of the Third.

Six point three seconds of his lips pressed against Dean's stretches on to infinity just as much as the millisecond kiss he brushes against the hunter's lips every morning.

Castiel has no concept of the need to slow down, for time has no speed. Time is simply a factor of his existence. He is able to observe time, to interfere, to step into it, like a swimmer might step into a stream, able to wade and sink into it. But he is no more a part of it than the swimmer is of the stream.

Still, he humors his hunter, drawing out things to his satisfaction, delaying orgasms for longer and longer, extending kisses by seconds, until Dean is pulling up without air. He begins to swim in time rather than sit on the shore and letting it pass by. He begins to see why humans are so bound, controlled and fascinated with it.

He begins to understand why a six point three second kiss is more memorable than a quick brush in departure. Because that is how humans translate their existence, and Castiel desperately wants Dean to continue translating with him.

And because watching Dean spread out on their bed begging for it for hours is something of a guilty pleasure he's come to enjoy. Come to enjoy very much, thank you, and would you please pass the whipped cream? Oh, and the strawberries.


End file.
